


Creatures Of The Night

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Over The Looking Glass [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: femslash100, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Vampires" for Femslash100's Alternate Universe drabblecycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Rocky Horror song "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me"

Regina woke and instantly knew something was wrong. It was a wrongness she knew.

The bed and the room were alien to her. The style way over the top Gothic for her taste.

As the seconds passed the feeling faded.

Emma swept into the room. She was wearing a red corset and a flowing black skirt. In her arms was a woman. Emma was carrying her like she weighed nothing.

Regina felt all her senses perk up. A savage desire flared in her belly. She could hear the woman's heart beating. _I'm a vampire_ , she realized. The confusion lifted and she remembered who she was.

"Breakfast," Emma said and tossed the woman onto bed. Emma's irises turned yellow and she opened her mouth to reveal her sharp white fangs.

"Looks delicious," Regina brushed the mousey-brown hair off the unconscious woman's face.

"Her name is Belle," Emma crawled up beside Regina and gave her a kiss that was all fire and hunger.

Regina noticed the silver band of a ring on Belle's ring-finger. The ring...what was it about that...

The thought was lost when Emma pushed up Belle's dress and put her mouth to the inside of her thigh and sank her fangs into pale flesh.

Belle's eyes opened and she screamed in terror. Regina grinned, Belle's fear thrilled her, making the need in her belly grow and sparking tingling heat between her legs.

Together Regina and Emma devoured their prey and then set upon each other in sexual frenzy.


End file.
